


Brave Visitors

by methylviolet10b



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basil has had many visitors to Holmestead, but possibly none more distinguished than these. Written for JWP #16: “I Feel A Bit Prouder Knowing Sherlock Holmes Is British”: Have a character (or characters) from another British work crop up in some way in your offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: More of a snippet than a story, but it's what I could come up with today. As per the prompt, there are special guest characters. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

It was not at all uncommon for the great and powerful to visit our humble sitting-room in Holmestead, seeking out the wisdom and assistance of Basil. Rarely, however, had we ever had visitors as distinguished as these – notable not for their rank, but by their own bravery and goodness.   
  
The two mice could hardly have appeared more outwardly different. He was as common a British pantry mouse as one could imagine. Shaggy-coated, ordinary in size and stature, and entirely modest and gentle in manners, he hardly seemed a likely candidate for the highest honours in Mousedom. Yet there they were, almost hidden by his fur: the Tybalt Star, for outstanding gallantry in the face of cats; the Jean Fromage Medal; and another, shining silver, the latest and most honourable of all – one that should have borne his name as well as the others.  
  
That same particular medal did bear the name of our other visitor, at least in part. It hung like a pendant star from the silver chain that graced the smaller mouse’s throat. She was one of the most singularly beautiful mice I had ever seen. Her flawless coat was silver-white, without a trace of any other colour. Most unusually for a mouse of that rare shade, her eyes were not pink, but instead large and the deepest, darkest brown. At Basil’s welcoming nod, she seated herself in one of our sitting-room chairs as gracefully and regally as a queen on a throne.  
  
“Thank you for seeing us at such short notice, and without an appointment,” she said in a wonderfully clear, sweet voice. “Indeed, without even an introduction. It is most kind of you.”  
  
“No introductions are needed, my dear lady; your reputations proceed you,” Basil assured her. “Every mouse in London knows of Miss Bianca of the Nils and Miss Bianca Medal, and of brave Bernard. The only question is whether you have come for your own purposes, or on behalf of the Prisoners’ Aid Society.”  
  
Miss Bianca looked down, moved by some strong emotion. Bernard, who had remained standing by Miss Bianca’s side, pressed a reassuring paw against her shoulder. “Both, sir, and neither,” he said. “It’s something of a long story.”  
  
Basil settled himself further in his armchair and steepled his paws beneath his chin. “Speak on,” he kindly urged. “I am all attention.”


	2. For the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Bianca reveals more details of the case that has brought her to Holmestead. A continuation of the story started in Brave Visitors. Written for the following THREE amnesty prompts:  
> \- Dogs and cats turning detective: whether it's an actual animal AU, a sleuth hound, a clever animal providing assistance in a case, or a visit with Basil of Baker Street, include an animal in this entry.  
> \- What's a Character Like You doing in a Place like 221B?: Crossover happens.  
> \- Use Your Words: Use all three words in your entry: childhood, old age, sore feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not a complete story, but at least more than there was. As per the prompt, this is a crossover, and I really do recommend reading Brave Visitors first. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.

Miss Bianca took a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s the Boy,” she said softly, her quiet voice edged with pain.  She said nothing further for many moments.  
  
Basil and I exchanged baffled looks. “A boy, madam?” I asked at last.  
  
“The boy,” Bernard clarified when Miss Bianca hid her head behind her paws, too overcome to speak. “The son of the Norwegian Ambassador. Miss Bianca has resided with him for many years.”  
  
“He calls me his only friend,” Miss Bianca whispered, her face still hidden behind her paws. “We have been together since childhood; I was but a tiny mouselet when I came to him, and he was scarcely older in human terms. We played together, ate together, cared for one another.” Her head lifted slowly, her eyes fixed on scenes only she could see. “How many times have we shared lessons, studying his Tutor’s books, me sitting on his shoulder or resting on his pillow! How dearly he missed me, when I left on my mission for the Prisoner’s Aid Society, and how he rejoiced at my return! How he promised to keep me with him always, even into our old age! And now he is gone!”  
  
“Gone?” Basil echoed.  
  
“Kidnapped,” Bernard clarified briefly, his paw still resting comfortingly on Miss Bianca’s shoulder. Something in his posture suggested that he would have gladly taken her into a comforting embrace, had circumstances and Miss Bianca permitted it – and I rather thought she would have. “Snatched from the yard of his home in Oslo. Miss Bianca saw it all from the window her palace in the Boy’s room.”  
  
 _Palace?_ I wondered, but this was no time for idle speculation, for Miss Bianca cried out, her voice throbbing with remembered terror. “I was helpless! There was nothing I could do, no way to raise the alarm with the other Humans, for I was quite alone in the room. All I could do was slip through the bars around my palace and run as fast as I could to spread the word to the other mice who live in the house.  Several brave fellows immediately sped to the yard, but it was too late; the Boy and his captors were gone, with no trace left behind but a note, demanding ransom from the Ambassador.”  She steadied herself, her natural dignity returning to the fore. “I saw the note with my own eyes, and wrote down an exact copy.  I set the house-mice to watch the house and see what happened when the Humans discovered what had happened. I dared not trust word of this to anyone else, you see. I ran down to the docks myself - ”  
  
“Your poor sore feet,” Bernard murmured almost to himself.  
  
“It was nothing, Bernard. I assure you I never felt a thing,” Miss Bianca assured him, but now that I knew to look, I could see that Miss Bianca’s paws were indeed scraped and swollen. Indeed, I could see that much of her emotional state must be due at least in part to exhaustion. “I had to find Nils. He is the bravest mouse in Norway, and knows everyone. I could trust no other to start the search for the Boy. He agreed to it at once, of course. Then I ran back to the Ambassador’s House just long enough to head what had happened in my absence. The Ambassador was closed up in conference with the Norwegian Police, while the poor Mother - ”  Miss Bianca shook her head. “I lost no time in hiding myself in the Dispatch Bag for London, to get help from the bravest mouse in the world” – and here she reached up one paw and tenderly squeezed the paw resting on her shoulder – “and the cleverest mouse in all Mousedom, Basil of Baker Street. Please, sir, I implore you. Help us find and rescue my poor Boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted August 7, 2016.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 16, 2016. The special guest mice are from The Rescuers by Margery Sharp.


End file.
